Fight to the Death: A Harry Potter One-shot
by ofkjndness
Summary: Just a one-shot abotu a girl dying in the battle of Hogwarts. I suck at summaries but bare with me! :)


"Carrie!" someone shouted. I turned around to see the love of my life running towards me. Harry Potter. That's right, I'm in love with the boy who lived. But the best part was the fact that he loved me back. We had been living next to each other all of our lives. We both in a similar situation. While lived with his horrible Aunt and Uncle, I lived with my horrible parents. He is actually still the only one who know how horrible they actually are to me. Beating, starving, you name it they probably did it to me. Sometimes I would tell him how he had it better. Because at least he knew that his parents loved him even though they were dead.

And there we were in our seventh year. Currently, there was a battle going on. People were dying left and right. I looked into Harry's eyes as he gave me a quick hug. His beautiful green eyes were filled with conflict. "Harry, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me in deep thought before he answered. "I have to go now." I stood there looking at him. I knew what he meant. He was going to Voldemort so he can save us. But I knew Voldemort was trying to trick him. And I think Harry knew to. I gave him a long passionate kiss and as we pulled apart I said, "Promise me you'll come back." And with that, he was gone.

I started running to where the sick and dying were.. I saw many of my loved ones lying on cots. Professor Lupin, Tonks. So many of my friends were now dead. I thought that it wouldn't get any worse, but I was wrong. All the Weasleys were gathered around a body. As I looked closer, I noticed his striking red hair that he and his twin shared. I was now looking upon the face of a dead Fred Weasley. I let out a gasp as tears started to pour down my face. I felt someone wrap their arms around as I began to crumple to the ground. Its wasn't till I saw Ginny and Neville leaving the room that I realised that something else was wrong.

As we moved toward the courtyard, Voldemort and his followers were coming. Along with Hagrid carrying a body. I didn't know who it was, but they weren't moving. I finally realised who it was when I saw round frame glasses under his shaggy black hair.

"NO!" I cried out as Neville grabbed my shoulders holding me back. Bellatrix began laughing at me as I stood there tears streaming down my face.

"Foolish girl. HarRY Potter is dead. He was killed fleeing from the castle." Voldemort sneered.

"That's a lie." I stated as I shook away from Nevilles grip on me. I stepped forward as everyone had their eyes on me.

"Ah. Miss Dallas. How nice to see you. Now see here, you can see Harry for yourself. He is dead. You and your little army will lose. I suggest you, or anyone who wants to live , should come and join me." I stepped forward about to cast a spell when Harry all of a sudden jumped from Hagrid's arms and began sending spells flying. I smiled as the battle continued.

I began firing spells left and right. It had been about twenty minutes before I saw a death eater trying to get to where the injured and dead were. I ran as fast as I could down the corridor toward him. I had been firing for five minutes before I was able to hit him with Avada Kedavra. As his body hit the floor, I felt something hit my body with such a force I was forced to the ground. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. The person must have hit me with a paralyzing spell. I just layed there for sometime, wondering why the person hadn't killed me yet. I felt my breathing slow down until I was breathing just enough to keep me alive. I couldn't blink, or move my body in anyway. I felt so useless not being able to help. I hated felt like forever, but I could here hurried footsteps coming my way.

"Carrie!" a frantic Hermione called. I saw as Ron and Hermione came to my side. I felt my head being left onto someone's lap. Hermione was pushing the hair out of my face as Ron kept calling my name to get me to move. I tried with all my might to move, but the spell was so strong that all I could do was watch and hope that they didn't think I was dead.

"We need to get her help." Ron said while he picked up my limp body. As he ran through the corridors with Hermione at his side and me in his arms, people were staring at us with pity in their eyes. I heard the swoosh of doors as we entered the Great Hall. I felt Ron put me on a cot as more people crowded around me.

"What happened to her?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Ron explained to everyone what happened. And after trying to figure out what was wrong with me for about ten minutes, nothing worked. I heard someone else's footsteps join us. All of a sudden, someone was at my side holding my hand in their hand. I could already tell who it was. My love.

"Oh God, what happened?!" Harry yelled as he stroked my cheek. I could see the pure concern and pain in his eyes. Ron explained what happened as tears silently streamed down his cheeks. I felt him squeeze my hand tighter as he put his other hand on my heart so he could feel it beat. But then something bad happened. I felt my breathing start to slow even more and I could tell Harry felt it also. He began to call for help. But it was too late. As my breathing stopped all together, one final tear slipped down my cheek as the world grew cold.

I died on May 2nd 1998 at the age of 17 after the battle of Hogwarts. But I didn't die in vain. I died a brave soldier fighting for what is right and in the end, it was worth it. I watch over my friends now in Heaven with Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred and all of my other friends that died. And even though my final moments on Earth weren't that great, my time was spent wisely and I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
